Supernatural Valentine's Day: What's Up?
by Crica
Summary: Resposta ao desafio do Dia dos Namorados/ oneshot/sem beta/ "...Nem eu acreditei no que fiz.Mas quem manda mexer com quem está quieto?"/Sam's POV


**SUPERNATURAL VALENTINE'S DAY: What's Up?**

_NOTA: Mais um textinho na onda do Dia dos Namorados. _

_Sam's Pov_

_Classificação: 16 anos - Pela linguagem. _

**oooOOOooo**

Mais uma porcaria de Dia dos Namorados.

Pra todo lugar que olhamos, estão aqueles ridículos corações vermelhos: infláveis, almofadas, chocolates, de pelúcia e o pior de todos: aqueles cheios de purpurina, que chegam a doer nos olhos.

Eu odeio. Odeio tudo isso.

_ Está falando sozinho, Sammy? – Dean perguntou ao me ver resmungar no meio do restaurante.

_ Estou dizendo que odeio esse dia.

_ Que dia?

_ Dia dos Namorados, Dean. – apontei com o olhar os casais arrulhando como pombos, nas outras mesas.

_ Ah... – Ele levantou as sobrancelhas daquele jeito incrédulo _ Desde quando?

_ Desde sempre.

_ Certo... – De repente, meu irmão limpou a boca no guardanapo, largando seu sanduíche pela metade e levantou-se, deixando uma nota sobre a mesa _ Vamos nessa.

_ O que? – Ele estava saindo _ Vamos aonde, cara?

_ Vamos sair daqui antes que você decida chorar no meu ombro e todo mundo tenha a certeza de que somos dois maricas apaixonados.

Dean sabe ser grosso quando quer.

Aliás, ele é um estúpido até sem querer.

O que mais eu poderia fazer a não ser segui-lo para fora dali?

Atravessamos a rua e já íamos na direção de onde deixáramos o carro estacionado quando, sem mais nem menos, Dean parou diante do cartaz do cinema. Ficou ali por um momento, examinando a propaganda do filme, até que mudou de direção e encaminhou-se para a bilheteria.

_ O que pensa que está fazendo ? – Esse era meu irmão, me tirando do sério, só pra variar.

_ Estou a fim de ver um filme.

_ Qual é, Dean? Não estou a fim de ver nenhum filme de terror, cara – apontei, desanimado, para o cartaz _ Dia dos Namorados Macabro?

_ Bem, está em promoção – bateu na plaquinha colada ao vidro do guichê_ Dois ingressos ao preço de um. Uma pechincha!

_ Você leu direito? – estreitei os olhos e passei o indicador sob a frase logo abaixo do anúncio que dizia "_ Promoção Dia dos Namorados: casais pagam um ingresso_"

_ Eu sei ler – Dean me ignorou totalmente e voltou-se para a moça magra de óculos atrás do vidro _ Um bilhete da promoção, por favor.

A mulher olhou para ele e, em seguida, desviou o olhar em minha direção. Senti meu sangue fever no rosto.

_ A promoção é válida apenas para casais, senhor. Desculpe-me.

Quando Dean amarrou a cara e me olhou daquele jeito, tive que fechar a boca pra não deixar o coração escapulir. Tinha a absoluta certeza do que sairia daquela cabeça insana.

_ E o que te faz pensar, querida, que não há um casal aqui ? – Aí, ele sorriu de lado, daquele jeito sacana e a garota corou de verdade.

_ Dean... – Meu irmão levantou o indicador e não me deixou continuar.

_ Não se preocupe, Sammy – voltou-se para mim e tocou meu rosto _ Não precisa ficar com vergonha, amor. Está tudo bem. – encarou de novo a garota e estendeu a nota _ Não é ?

_ Claro, senhor. Perdoe-me. Eu não quis ofendê-los ou ser indelicada. Longe de mim. Aqui estão os seus bilhetes. Um bom filme para vocês.

_ Obrigado .

Dean pôs o troco no bolso do casaco e segurou meu braço, como se faz com uma mulher. Fiquei totalmente sem ação. Ele tinha perdido completamente a noção e eu queria fazer um buraco no concreto pra enfiar a minha cabeça bem lá no fundo. Todo mundo que estava na fila, olhava para nós. Um tomate maduro deveria ser mais pálido do que eu.

Não bastasse o vexame até ali, quando paramos diante da roleta, ao entregar os bilhetes pro cara de colete e gravata, Dean acenou para que eu passasse primeiro, com aquele sorriso besta na cara. Sussurei um " Vou te encher de porrada se continuar com essa palhaçada" e recebi um beijo no pescoço em resposta. O sujeito que recolhia os bilhetes abaixou o rosto pra esconder a risadinha e meus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas com aquela ousadia.

_ O que é que há?! – grunhi por entre os dentes quando nos acomodamos no salão escuro _ Está ficando maluco?

_ Relaxa, Sam e aproveita – Ele estava fazendo outra vez. Estava me ignorando e não tem nada que me deixe mais puto do que essa maldita mania que Dean tem de me ignorar quando lhe convém.

_ Não vou relaxar porra nenhuma.

_ Está falando alto, maninho. Vai chamar a atenção.

_ Mais do que você já se encarregou de fazer? Duvido!

_ Está parecendo uma garota irritada, Samantha. – afundou na poltrona e levou o indicador aos lábios me mandando calar, quando a tela se iluminou.

Que ódio!

O pior é que me calei. Bufei, mas calei!

Nos primeiros 15 minutos de projeção eu já estava enjoado.

Depois apareceu na tela aquela mulher, transando feito uma égua no cio e saindo nua, feito uma louca pelo estacionamento. Onde essa gente vai arranjar uma cenas dessa ? Graças a Deus o assassino deu um jeito nela, rapidinho.

Sem falar que aquele ator que fazia o tal do personagem angustiado, torturado pelo passado, me fazia lembrar alguém. Só não consigo atinar quem.

Antes da metade, eu já sabia quem era o assassino e como toda aquela porcaria ia acabar. Totalmente previsível.

Fiquei aliviado quando tudo terminou e as luzes acenderam novamente. Dean esteve concentrado no filme e me deixara em paz.

Saímos, lado a lado e, já quase na calçada, um funcionário do cinema oferecia uma rosa às moças que saíam acompanhadas.

Os olhos de Dean brilharam e ele se adiantou a mim, tirando a rosa vermelha da mão do rapaz, agradecendo com um gesto e um sorriso, pondo-a bem na minha frente.

_ Pra você, docinho.

_ Vai pro inferno! – Passei, apressado, porém a tempo de ouvir o comentário do rapaz, dizendo para Dean ter paciência que isso era efeito do filme violento.

Dean correu atrás de mim. Podia ouvi-lo gargalhar às minhas costas. Meus punhos se cerraram e parei, num ímpeto, pronto para socar-lhe o nariz com vontade, mas algo mais drástico me veio à mente: Segurei-lhe os ombros com força e, ali mesmo, no meio da calçada, em plena luz do dia, tasquei-lhe um beijo – na boca – que o deixou pasmo. Chocado. Catatônico.

_ Por essa, você não esperava, não é, idiota?

Não teve quem não olhasse e, quando o deixei plantado lá, com minha alma lavada pela vingança, tive a certeza de que ele jamais tentaria uma gracinha dessas outra vez.

Nem eu acredito no que fiz.

Mas quem manda mexer com quem está quieto?

oooOOOooo

FIM

oooOOOooo

**NOTA:** Ah, vai... Eu sei que não está grande coisa, mas desde que começamos esse negócio de Dia dos Namorados que essa cena está na minha cabeça. Então, não levem muito a sério.


End file.
